Volver a Verte
by GusyManzanosa
Summary: Los antiguos amigos Hipo y Mérida se ven separados por un desafortunado acontecimiento que les presenta el destino. Luego de muchos años, éstos encuentran la manera accidental de reencontrarse. ¿Seguirá existiendo ese fuerte lazo que los unía de pequeños? ¿Podrán hacerle frente al pasado para tener un futuro juntos? Quizá el destino diga que son el uno para el otro.
1. Prólogo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks **

**Fav si te gusta la historia :3 ¡Me ayuda a saber si os agrada y de ésta manera seguir adelante!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias y...**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**-Prólogo-**

Toda Berk dormía profundamente. La calma reinaba la isla y eso era un asunto que no daba muy buena espina. Los dragones no habían atacado y tampoco parecía que fueran a hacerlo. Ni si quiera Estoico se había preocupado de las rondas nocturnas esa noche.

Lo cual la hacía perfecta.

Los ligeros pasos apresurados de un joven de siete años ni si quiera sacudían la tierra, pero hacían que su corazón se acelerase y aún más sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer, estaba fuera de las restricciones de su padre. Impulsado por tanta adrenalina, apresuró su andar a pesar de que sus pies apenas rozaban la tierra. Estaba encantado porque todo parecía ir exactamente como lo había planeado.

Luego de correr por un buen rato más, Hipo al fin llegó al punto de encuentro en el bosque. Ella parecía haberse retrasado, por lo que decidió comenzar sin su presencia. Agrupó todas las herramientas que había tomado prestadas de la herrería al igual que todos los materiales que había estado recolectando de toda la isla por tanto tiempo.

Algo se movió entre los arbustos y por un momento se preocupó de que fuese un dragón intentado cazar su bocadillo de media noche, pero pronto divisó esa maraña de cabellos enrulados rojizos que lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

-Llegas tarde.- Le reprochó mientras la jovencita intentaba liberar su vestido de las viles garras de aquel arbusto.

-Mi madre no me dejaba en paz.- Se defendió ella.- No todos somos ignorados por nuestros padres, ¿sabes?- Hipo hizo oídos sordos a aquel ofensivo comentario de su amiga y siguió ensamblando piezas. La pelirroja logró ser libre y se acercó al castaño para observar por sobre su hombro.- ¿Te falta mucho?- Le preguntó.

-Solo debo terminar estos últimos detalles y ya.- Le respondió a la vez que martillaba una placa metálica intentando no hacer demasiado barullo. A Mérida siempre le había maravillado la inteligencia de Hipo, al igual que su gran facilidad a la hora de crear cosas, así que verlo en acción era todo un privilegio. Ella simplemente observaba y se podría decir que en aquel dúo era la más inútil, pero Hipo la necesitaba. Si no fuese por ella, jamás habría tenido la suficiente seguridad y valentía como para desafiar las reglas de su padre.

-Apresúrate Hipo, ya no aguanto las ganas de probarlo.- Saltaba de emoción Mérida.

-Ya casi termino. Ten paciencia, por favor.- Ella bufó y se sentó en la hierba a esperar a que su amigo terminase.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luna brillaba sobre ellos. Todo era demasiado tranquilo y, como ya he mencionado, eso era realmente preocupante. Pero algo hermoso de la niñez, es que nunca eres consciente del verdadero peligro que te rodea, ya que todo tiene cierta aura mágica y divertida. Me gustaría poder decirles que esa noche fue perfecta y que ambos niños lograron salirse con la suya, creando un hermoso recuerdo entre ambos; pero no fue exactamente así como ocurrió.

Mérida seguía observando el cielo, cuando una silueta negra se atravesó delante de la luna, demasiado rápida como para asegurar lo que sea. Asombrada y algo asustada, se reincorporó de su lugar hasta llegar al hombre de Hipo, el cual sacudió para llamar su atención. La silueta negra volvió a desfilar por el cielo nocturno.

-Hi-Hipo.- Lo llamó, ya aterrada.

-Ya casi termino, te lo juro.- Anunció el muchachito. Mérida golpeó el hombro del castaño para que observase el cielo. Él desvió la vista de su proyecto para prestarle atención a eso que ponía nerviosa a la pelirroja. Al principio, el cielo se mantuvo vacío y quito, dando la impresión de estar parado en el tiempo; pero luego, la silueta volvió a atravesarse delante de la luna pero ésta vez no siguió su camino, sino que comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, cortando el aire y provocando un sonido inconfundible.

-Furia Nocturna.- Susurró Hipo. Esto fue lo único que necesitó Mérida para tomar la manga de la camisa del muchacho y hacer que éste corriese.

Ambos niños corrieron sin rumbo por el bosque, aún escuchando ese sonido ensordecedor detrás de ellos. Los pies desclasos de la pelirroja le provocaban molestia y dificultad para correr, aunque Hipo tampoco era el mejor corredor de la isla, por lo que ambos se trasladaban lejos del peligro a una velocidad relativamente baja. Mérida solo podía pensar en que el Furia Nocturna los alcanzaría en menos de lo que ella podría gritar su nombre.

Debido al apuro, el vestido de la joven se quedó atascado en un arbusto de espinos, haciéndola caer y arrastrando a su compañero al suelo. Hipo fue el primero en reincorporarse y animar a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo, pero ella sentía que su tobillo le negaba esa virtud.

-¡Ánimos Mérida! ¡Tenemos que movernos!- Le gritaba Hipo mientras tiraba de su mano.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me duele!- Lloraba ella. El castaño levantó la vista, observando que una silueta negra se les acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Auxilio!- Gritó Hipo, con la esperanza de que alguien en la isla los escuchase.- ¡Por favor, que alguien nos ayude!- El Furia Nocturna estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Era el fin e Hipo lo sabía. Mérida le brindó una última mirada a su amigo, despidiéndose para luego simplemente cerrar los ojos a esperar que todo terminara. Pero no acabó.

De pronto el bosque se iluminó con antorchas y el ruido que provocaba el imponente dragón fue silenciado por los gritos de guerra de los Vikingos. Ambos niños fueron levantados con facilidad por unos brazos increíblemente fuertes y velludos. Hipo reconoció la insignia del pecho de su padre mientras éste transportaba a su hijo y a su pequeña amiga ocultos en su pecho. El castaño se desplazó hasta poder observar sobre el hombro de su robusto padre cómo el Furia Nocturna escapaba con facilidad. Habían sido demasiado afortunados, sobrevivir al ataque de un Furia Nocturna era un hecho que ni los mejores Vikingos de la isla podían presumir.

-¡Esto es inaceptable, Estoico!- Gritó la joven Elinor.- ¡Tu hijo casi hace que maten a mi pequeña Mérida!- La madre hundió su cara en el cabello de su hija casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Elinor, relájate.- Le ordenó su esposo, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Ni si te ocurra pedirme que me relaje, Fergus! Mérida corrió un gran peligro hoy. Casi muere por la culpa de ese muchacho.- Se sobresaltó. La joven pelirroja quiso interrumpir, pero su madre la mantenía contra su pecho y eso hacía que fuese imposible interferir en el asunto.

-Lamento toda esta situación, Elinor.- Se disculpó Estoico a la vez que le echaba una mirada furiosa a Hipo.- No sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi hijo al creer que ir solos al bosque podía ser una buena idea.- Fergus miró con lástima al muchachito, quien se mantenía con la mirada baja y triste.

-Lo importante es que ambos están bien.- Dijo para intentar aliviar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo ofendida Elinor.- ¡Nada está bien!- Se reincorporó y enfrentó a su esposo.- Éste nunca fue un lugar seguro para nadie y aún así insististe en venir a instalarnos aquí.- Se giró para ver a Mérida, quien se mantenía a sus espaldas.- No quiero que mi hija crezca rodeada de peligros que pueden acabar con ella en cualquier segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces, querida?- Suspiró rendido Fergus.

-Irnos.- Afirmó ella con total seguridad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó perdida Mérida.- ¡No!- Corrió hasta abrazar la pierna de su gigantesco padre.- Papá no quiero irme, por favor.

-¡Mérida! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Le reprochó su madre. La pelirroja miró a la mujer con ojos repletos de lágrimas, pero obedeció las órdenes. Más relajada, Elinor decidió proceder.- Nos iremos a nuestras antiguas tierras, a nuestro verdadero hogar, del cual jamás debimos haber salido.- Miró a su esposo, el cual asintió con un suspiro.

Mérida miró a su amigo, el cual seguía observando el suelo. No podía imaginarse lejos de él. Era su único amigo, el único que entendía su alocado sentido de la libertad y la diversión. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Puedo encargar un barco para esta misma noche.- Dijo con firmeza Estoico, aunque se notaba que también le dolía separarse de su gran amigo y hermano conquistador de tierras, Fergus.

-Excelente.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Elinor antes de tomar a su hija en brazos y marcharse de la habitación.

Hipo al fin levantó la vista para ver cómo Mérida se alejaba de su vida. La pelirroja tenía las mejillas húmedas y los cabellos revueltos, pero aún así sabía que aquella irracional jovencita era la persona con más importancia de su existencia.

Y la había perdido para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Algo en el horizonte

**¡Fav si te gusta la historia!**

**Me ayuda a saber si de verdad os gusta y, de esta menara, seguir adelante...**

**¡Desde ya muchas gracias!**

**-Capítulo 1: Algo en el horizonte-**

Mérida se encontraba serena observando el atardecer. Nunca lo había tenido demasiado claro, pero sabía que el horizonte le aguardaba algo especial.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que su madre le insistió por primera vez para que se comprometiera con alguno de los hijos de los clanes aliados y, hasta ese día, el tema jamás se había vuelto a tocar.

Angus, su fiel amigo, dejó de pastar en el bosque para acercarse a su ama a aquel peligroso risco del cual emanaba una misteriosa y mágica cascada. Su dueña acarició la melena del corcel, haciendo que éste relinchara de alegría. La pelirroja suspiró, quería dejar de penar aunque sea un momento. Ni si quiera una cabalgata por el bosque la había relajado. Aquel espinoso tema del compromiso era algo que detestaba escuchar. Ella sabía perfectamente que desde pequeña había odiado las ataduras y un "hasta que la muerte los separe" no le agradaba para nada.

-Solo quiero que me dejen ser yo, Angus.- Dijo en un susurro. El caballo meneó la cabeza y Mérida, aunque sabía que era absurdo, lo tomó como una señal de lástima. Se recostó sobre el musculoso cuello de su ahora tumbado caballo y volvió a observar al sol escondiéndose de la Tierra. Pronto escuchó unos fuertes galopes acercándose a ella.

Se reincorporó e inmediatamente se armó con su arco. Últimamente estaba verdaderamente precavida, como si esperase que a cada minuto sucediera algo que le signifique peligro para su vida, pero también era verdad que constantemente se desilusionaba. Quizá su vida se había vuelto, nuevamente, monótona.

-Mérida, hija mía.- Dijo su madre una vez más cerca de ella. La reina Elinor, antes considerada por su firmeza y elegancia, ahora era un poco más… como su hija. Esa tarde llevaba el cabello suelto, aunque se lo había cortado recientemente y no le llegaba poco más que a los hombros. Su reluciente corona seguía firmemente colocada en su cabeza, como si su madre la llevase desde nacimiento, aunque no la había recibido hace mucho. La pelirroja no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de los ojos suplicantes de su madre, quien respondió con un suspiro agotado mientras desmontaba su caballo.- Sé que no quieres tratar este tema, pero es algo de lo que debemos platicar.- Le dijo, intentando acercarse a ella para tomarla de los hombros. Mérida respondió con un sacudón violento.

-Tienes razón, madre, no quiero tratar este tema.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Piensas que para mí es fácil tener que suplicarle a mi hija para que contraiga matrimonio?- Preguntó la reina arqueando una ceja.

-Al parecer si lo es, ya que sigues haciéndolo.- Elinor suspiró y se colocó frente a su hija, esta vez sin tocarla.

-Mérida, estás atacándome sin si quiera saber cuáles son mis intenciones.- Se justificó.- Tienes veintiuno, Mérida.- Le dijo con dulzura.- Pronto te cederé mi lugar como Reina y quiero estar segura de que tengas a alguien a tu lado para protegerte.- La pelirroja bufó ante esto.

-¡No se qué más quieres que haga para probarte que puedo defenderme sola, mamá!- Gritó aventando su arco contra el suelo. Elinor dejó que su hija se tranquilizara, tomó el arco y lo inspeccionó.

-Ya me has mostrado demasiado, Mérida.- La pelirroja quedó desconcertada. Por primera vez, quiso escuchar lo que diría su madre a continuación.- Pero yo no hablo del mal físico, hija mía. El dolor del cuerpo no es nada comparado con el dolor del alma.- Mérida seguía sin entender.- Siempre que el estrés de ser una Reina para tantas personas me sobrepasa y me comienza a destruir, el único que está ahí para tenderme una mano es tu padre. ¿Acaso nunca has pensado qué es lo que exactamente vi en él?- La joven negó levemente la cabeza, ya con más curiosidad.- Es un hombre demasiado robusto, peludo y casi todo el tiempo huele mal, pero tiene esa dulzura y humor que a mi vida siempre le faltaron. Él me relaja, hace que me sienta bien incluso cuando no lo estoy. Es mi mejor amigo y mi vida jamás estaría completa sin él.- Elinor dejo de ver el horizonte para tenderle el arco a Mérida.- Quiero que tú también sientas eso, Mérida.- La pelirroja tomó el arco.

-No puedes obligarme a amar, mamá.- Dijo la más joven tomando el arco, ahora más relajada por saber que las intenciones del apuro de su madre al verla comprometida no eran políticas.- Si aparece alguien especial y siento que de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ese alguien, estaré dispuesta a comprometerme, pero por ahora…- Su madre volvió a suspirar.

-Quieres ser libre.- Dijo, completando esa frase que se sabía de memoria.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres ser libre, Mérida?- La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero simplemente se quedo callada. Su madre terminó por agotarse, por lo tanto se subió a su caballo dispuesta a regresar al castillo.- Solo déjame darte un consejo.- Dijo antes de indicarle a su corcel que avanzara.- Esa libertad que tanto buscas quizá no esté allí.- Señaló con la barbilla el horizonte.- Si no, aquí.- Se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, para luego dejar a Mérida nuevamente sola y con un montón de preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

* * *

Era una mañana muy fría, de esas que congelan las entrañas y quiebran los labios. Hipo miraba el horizonte congelado. Estaba tan lejos de casa que volver a Berk le tomaría varias semanas. Ya comenzaba a extrañar la calidez de su hogar, con la chimenea encendida y los pasos pesados de las botas de Astrid merodeando por la casa.

La extrañaba demasiado, pero necesitaba alejarse de todo por un tiempo.

Chimuelo había calentado una gran roca y ahora reposaba sobre ella. Su amigo no era demasiado apegado al frío, por lo cual aquel clima lo ponía nervioso. En Berk, tenían un refugio especial para que los dragones pasaran el invierno sin problema alguno, así como también abrigos con los cuales arropaban en caso de necesitar volar con ellos. Pero esa vez Hipo no había tenido planeado viajar tan lejos y, a pesar de que en Berk apenas llegaba el otoño, allí donde se encontraba el invierno se hacía inminente.

-Lo lamento, amigo.- Le dijo a su fiel dragón mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Te juro que no tenía idea de que estas islas serían tan frías.- Chimuelo gimió grave, no demasiado de acuerdo con las decisiones de su amo, pero por fin terminó por cederle un lugar a su lado. Hipo se recostó sobre el vientre de su dragón, provocándole a éste ligeras cosquillas. No pudo evitar reír.

Ya en su cómodo lugar, tomó su mapa improvisado y comenzó a señalar a esas islas que había descubierto como "terriblemente heladas". Chimuelo observaba atento mientras Hipo trazaba su nueva ruta. Dos semanas fuera de casa no le eran suficientes para poder poner sus ideas en su lugar, necesitaba más tiempo para ser el mismo. Miró el horizonte, esperando que algo milagroso apareciera dibujado en él, pero nada ocurrió. Suspiró y siguió señalando lugares que podrían llegar a ser interesantes. Chimuelo empujó levemente el brazo de su amo, haciendo que trazara una línea justo en un par de islas que estaban al norte. Sabía que estaban allí, pero jamás las había observado de cerca.

-¿Quieres ir allí?- Le pregunto mientras señalaba con un círculo las islas ya mencionadas.- En cualquier forma será más cálido que este trozo de hielo flotante.- Al momento en que terminó de formar el círculo, cayó de uno de las tantos escondites de su armadura ese amuleto que le había dado Astrid. Era esa piedra caliza tan extraña que encontraron una vez en la playa. Ella se la había reservado para ella hasta que Hipo decidió expandir su conocimiento de los horizontes. Fue en su primer viaje hacia lo desconocido cuando se la entregó para que él jamás la olvidara y, desde entonces, nunca había podido lograrlo.

Ese viaje improvisado nació en cuanto su padre le advirtió al nuevo y renovado Hipo que ya era momento de hacerse cargo de la isla. Hipo se sintió acorralado y no podía imaginarse tomando el mando de todas las cosas que sucedían en tierras vikingas. Él solamente quería ser libre y aún no había encontrado esa libertad que tanto anhelaba, por lo tanto tampoco se sentía listo para asentarse en Berk para siempre. Quería descubrir, viajar y conocer nuevas tierras. Quería seguir siendo ese Hipo sin ataduras que últimamente le había tomado cariño.

Lo que más le asustaba, no era ser el líder de la isla, sino que una vez aceptado el puesto, sabía que se venían todas las formalidades. Las personas comenzarían a tenerle aún más respeto del que se había ganado como domador de dragones, además comenzarían a preguntarse cuándo se le propondría a Astrid y cuándo ambos tendrían hijos. Las formalidades le asustaban. No quería estar atado a nada y mucho menos sentirse acorralado por su amada Astrid. No quería sentirse así.

-Solo quiero que me dejen ser yo.- Susurró para si mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza para poder despejarse de esos pensamientos que nuevamente lo perturbaban.

Lo había decidido, aún no estaba listo para regresar. Se prometió que luego de investigar aquellas islas volvería a su hogar para hacerle frente a su padre. Su relación había mejorado y mucho, pero seguía sintiéndose intimidado por aquel enorme vikingo. Miró nuevamente el horizonte, que se pintaba de un color rojizo. Presentía que en ese viaje descubriría su libertad.


	3. Capítulo 2: Tu inconfundible mirada

**¡Si os agrada la historia dejad un Fav!**

**¡Me ayuda a saber si os gusta la historia!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias y...**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**-Capítulo 2: Tu inconfundible mirada-**

Una mañana tranquila, más bien aburrida, en las islas del sur de Escocia. La bella princesa del reino de los cinco clanes miraba expectante por la ventana de su habitación, buscando una salvación repentina a aquel ahogo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su madre estaba sentada sobre su cama, que aún seguía pareciendo la de una niña pequeña llena de esos peluches de felpa que conservaba de su adorable niñez.

-Mérida, ¿sigues conmigo?- Le preguntó su madre. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sí, mamá.- Su madre se paró hasta llegar a tomarla de los hombros y luego proseguir a abrazarla. Mérida se volteó y abrazó a su madre con todas las fuerzas posibles.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Le reclamó con su cabeza hundida en su pecho.- ¡No puedes! ¡Mamá!- Gritaba entre sollozos.- No puedes…- Terminó por susurrar.

-Uno no puede cambiar la voluntad de los Dioses, hija mía.- La más joven de las dos levantó la mirada, que aún seguía dominada por las lágrimas.- Serás una excelente Reina.- Mérida volvió a abrazar a su madre y lo hizo tan fuerte, que provocó que su madre tosiera. Al notarlo, se separó instantáneamente de ella, mirándola con pena, como si se disculpara. Su madre sonrió y volvió a tomar a su hija, para abrazarla más suavemente.

* * *

El viento revoleaba sus castaños cabellos, tratándolos con brutalidad y negándoles la virtud de quedarse quietos por un segundo. Hipo se mantenía serio, con los pensamientos perdidos en el horizonte. Solo ansiaba que esas islas que sabía que estaban allí aparecieran, estaba cansado de ver únicamente océano por tanto tiempo. Chimuelo se quejaba con gruñidos graves que intentaba disimular, aunque Hipo se había vuelto demasiado experto en su fiel amigo como para no notar que estaba muy agotado.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya casi llegamos.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la parte inferior del cuello. Chimuelo emitió un sonido desde la garganta, parecido al ronroneo de un gato. Hipo sonrió.

Luego de varios minutos de tortura, una enorme isla llena de montañas se alzó en el horizonte, provocando una imperfección sobre el océano. Hipo se quedó maravillado ante la belleza de aquel lugar, lleno de vegetación e irregularidades, toda una tierra salvaje. Una tierra nueva, únicamente para él y su amigo.

Soltó un grito de victoria, haciendo que Chimuelo aumentara la velocidad y girase en al aire con alegría. Ambos, llenos de éxtasis, se apresuraron para tener tierra firme bajo sus pies.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, casi quedándose sin aliento. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, imaginándose sentada en un trono, esposándose y, lo que era aún peor, perdiendo a su amada madre. Así eran las jugadas de los Dioses, que con solo lanzar un par de dados, podían quitarte a un ser querido.

Al llagar a su lugar favorito de la isla, Mérida se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la hierba. Revolcándose y sollozando como quien está a punto de morir. Su madre, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, ahora estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad mortal que acabaría con su vida antes de lo que ella pudiese imaginarlo.

Angus, quien había seguido los pasos de su rota dueña, se acercó a Mérida para darle ánimos. La jovencita se aferró al cuello de su corcel, llorando desesperadamente sobre él.

-Angus… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se detuvo para secar un poco sus lágrimas.- ¿Qué haré sin mi madre?- Miró el atardecer, pensando en la conversación que habían tenido algunos días atrás.- Ella solo quiere que yo sea feliz.- Se dijo a sí misma.- Siempre quiso verme comprometida.- Se abrazó las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.- Y ahora nunca lo hará, Angus.

* * *

La vista era maravillosa, aunque llegar a las islas les había costado un poco más de lo que esperaban. Ya había anochecido y la luna imponía su lugar en el cielo. Chimuelo se sentía mucho más a gusto en ese clima cálido, aunque de todas formas calentó una roca no muy lejos de donde habían aterrizado para pasar la noche.

-¿En serio ya quieres dormir, amigo?- Preguntó Hipo mientras tomaba varios palos para formar una antorcha improvisada. Chimuelo bostezó en respuesta a esta pregunta.- Está bien, descansa.- Dijo su amo mientras encendía la antorcha.- Es cierto que tú has hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.- A continuación le dio una última caricia a su dragón y salió en busca de algo interesante para hacer.

Hipo se abría paso por el bosque, iluminando todo aquello que parecía estar hundido en una terrible oscuridad. La isla parecía segura, aunque claro, no estaba cien por ciento seguro. El joven vikingo miraba a su alrededor. Sentía que había algo mágico en aquel bosque, algo que nunca antes había sentido en Berk ni en ningún otro lugar que había visitado antes. Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante. Como si cada paso lo llevase a algo magnífico.

De repente, algo se iluminó no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Una luz azul e intensa, seguida por susurros agudos de voces inexistentes. Se precipitó, pero algo le decía que no había nada que temer. Caminó dudoso hacia la pequeña llama azul que flotaba en medio del bosque. Una vez estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, estiró la mano para poder tocarla, haciendo que esta se desvaneciera y que otra apareciera un poco más alejada. Repitió este mismo procedimiento con la que había aparecido hace poco y, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, esta se desvaneció y apareció nuevamente más alejada.

Desesperado por tomar a una de esas llamas entre sus manos, comenzó a apresurar sus pasos, dejando la duda a un lado. Mientras más rápido se movía y más entusiasmo le ponía a la captura de una de esas luces, éstas parecían difuminarse con más rapidez y aparecer rápidamente en otra posición. Así fue siguiendo a todas y a cada una de las pequeñas luces que aparecían y desaparecían frente a él, hasta llegar a un claro, en donde no era necesaria la antorcha, ya que la luz de la luna brillaba con gran intensidad. Cerca se oía una cascada y, solo con alzar la mirada, presenciabas una vista extraordinaria.

Hipo se acercó lentamente a la cascada, observando aquel torrente de agua que imponía un gran poder. Asombrado por aquel maravilloso espectáculo, ni si quiera notó que unos ligeros pasos se movían detrás de él. No fue hasta que escuchó cómo un arco se tensaba a sus espaldas que giró sobre sus tobillos, tomando su espada y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

* * *

Mérida no podía creerlo. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que se atrevía a invadir su santuario en un momento tan triste de su vida? No estaba du humor para un confortamiento con nadie, pero no podía permitirle a aquel extraño con esa armadura de segunda pisar su único lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sin su permiso.

Él la apuntaba con una espada y Mérida no podía entender cómo es que podía detectarla si se mantenía oculta en los sombras. No podía identificarlo, ya que llevaba un casco puesto y esto hacía que la pusiese aún más furiosa.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el muchacho a la hermosa, aunque aún oculta, princesa.

-Eso debo preguntarte yo.- Contestó ella, demostrando con suma tranquilidad que a pesar de que él seguramente la superaba en fuerza, no le temía en absoluto.- Ahora dime, ¿quién crees que eres para irrumpir la tranquilidad de mi santuario?- Quizá llamar a aquel lugar oculto en el bosque "Santuario" era demasiado, pero Mérida sentía que si perdía la tranquilidad que le aportaba aquel lugar, se volvería completamente loca.

-No sabía que este lugar era propiedad de alguien.- Contestó el joven, un poco confundido al haber escuchado que la voz de su atacante le pertenecía a una mujer.

-Pues te has equivocado.- Contestó ella.- Este sitio es mi propiedad y tú no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí.- Estaba un poco más agresiva de lo habitual, pero esa mañana se había enterado de que su madre fallecería probablemente en pocos meses, años si tenía mucha suerte; y no estaba de humor para tratar con intrusos.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó el muchacho, ya mucho más tranquilo, guardando la espada en su respectivo lugar oculto entre la armadura. Ahora el joven se dedicaba a levantar las palmas de sus manos frente a ella, como si tratase de domar a un animal salvaje. Mérida no supo interpretar esta acción correctamente, dejándola desconcertada e, incluso, intrigada.- No voy a hacerte daño y lo apreciaría mucho si tú también bajases tu arma.- Mérida arqueó una ceja, aunque claro, él no podía verla. Lentamente relajó su arco, aunque aún seguía alerta.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó, mirándolo con intriga.- ¿De dónde vienes?- Se interesó.

-Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, hijo del jefe de Berk, Estoico el Inmenso; y vengo de las islas norteñas de Berk.- Mérida no podía creer la información que sus oídos les brindaban. ¿Podía ser? Luego de tantos años…

-Hi-Hipo…- Susurró para ella misma.- No puede ser.- Siguió susurrando. Ella miró con intensidad a aquel muchacho que prometía ser su viejo amigo Hipo, aquel que alguna vez había sido imprescindible para ella y que ahora poco se acordaba de él.- Quítate el casco.- Le reclamó.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el joven, pero al no recibir respuesta, terminó por suspirar y quitarse su preciado casco, el cual mantenía oculto su inconfundible cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Por todos los Dioses…- Susurró Mérida, lo suficientemente alto como para que su acompañante lo oyera.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hipo, nervioso por la sorpresa de la misteriosa mujer. Mérida se apresuró por dar varios pasos al frente, saliendo de su escondite para dejar que la luz de la luna la iluminara por completo.

* * *

¿Era real aquello que sus ojos veían? ¿Podía ser… Mérida? De todas las personas que posiblemente esperase encontrar apuntándole con un arco y una flecha, ella ni si quiera entraba en la lista. Inconfundible con sus indomables rizos rojizos y sus profundos ojos celestes, le miraba con ese semblante emocionado y sus ojos intensamente fijos en los suyos. Ella dio otro paso al frente, siempre siendo la primera en arriesgarse. Tal cual y como la recordaba.

Habían pasado demasiados años, habían ocurrido miles de cosas desde que Mérida había dejado Berk , pero aún así seguía añorando su reencuentro. También era verdad que su mente no se mantenía ocupada pensando en ella todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando, cuando no había nada más en que pensar, le gustaba añorar viejos tiempo y, obviamente, ella formaba parte de muchos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Dijo ella.- De verdad eres tú.- Susurró a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de su viejo amigo.- ¿Qué es esta horrorosa armadura? ¿Tu nuevo estilo?- Rió ella, aunque se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Hipo no pudo evitarlo, fue algo que simplemente lo llevó a hacerlo, pero a penas la tuvo a unos pocos centímetros la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre.- Le susurró y Mérida correspondió feliz al abrazo. Ambos sucumbieron ante risas torpes que se incrementaron mientras Hipo hacía que Mérida girase en el aire. Una vez se dieron cuenta de que aquel momento había terminado, Hipo volvió a depositar a su amiga en el suelo volviendo a conectar sus miradas.

-Mírate.- Le dijo ella golpeado su hombro.- Eres todo un macho alfa.- Hipo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Creí que luego de aquella noche jamás volverías a usar vestidos.- La pelirroja rió con ganas.

-Mi madre cree que los pantalones y camisetas no son apropiados para una "princesa".- Esto desconcertó a Hipo.

-¿Princesa?- Preguntó. Mérida sonrió, había tanto que contarse el uno al otro.

-Larga historia.- Sonrió.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- Le preguntó, perturbada por perder nuevamente a aquel muchacho que, sin razón aparente, seguía siendo muy importante para ella. Hipo dudó.

-No lo sé, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado, supongo que tenemos muchas largas historias que contarnos.- Mérida sonrió y lo tomó, entusiasmada, del brazo.

-Mi padre estará encantado de verte. ¡Y les caerás tan bien a mis tres hermanitos! ¡Y mi madre…- Mérida se interrumpió a sí misma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó el castaño.

-Nada.- Negó Mérida. La situación de su madre le afectaba demasiado, aunque tener de regreso a su mejor amigo no era algo que pasaba todos los días. Ambos asuntos eran realmente importantes, aunque llorar por la futura muerte de su madre tampoco haría que ella se sintiese mejor. Por otro lado, ver a su hija feliz seguramente que sí lo haría.- Estoy ansiosa por que todos te conozcan. ¡Vamos al castillo, rápido!- Mérida arrastró a su viejo amigo hasta su caballo, subiéndose sobre Angus con facilidad y tendiéndole la mano al castaño para ayudarlo. El sonrió y, con superioridad, anuncio:

-No gracias, yo tengo mi propio transporte.- Luego de emitir un silbido, una figura negra desfiló delante de la luna, provocándole a Mérida una perturbarte sensación de haber vivido eso antes y un horrible escalofrío por la espalda.


	4. Capítulo 3: Diferencias que nos unen

**Si os gusta la historia dejadme un Fav o un Review:3**

**Me ayuda a saber si os gusta la historia y, de esta forma, seguir adelante con éste y más proyectos**

**¡Un besazo! **

**Disfrutad...**

**-Capítulo 3: Diferencias que nos unen-**

-¡Suéltame!- Gritaba ella mientras intentaba apartarse de él. Hipo se negaba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente y mucho menos luego de veinte minutos de haberse reencontrado. Él había sido testigo de muchas revelaciones ante los dragones. Muchos se quedaban anonadados, otros se aterraban y a otros simplemente les resultaba indiferente.

Pero Mérida no reaccionaba bien ante la presencia de Chimuelo.

En la primera aparición de su amigo alado, la joven pelirroja comenzó a temblar e intentaba advertirle a Hipo la proximidad del animal que ella creía salvaje. El vikingo y domador de aquel dragón que se les acercaba, le pidió a su amiga que se relaje, que no le pasaría nada; pero eso no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Cuando Chimuelo se encontraba a pocos metros de ambos, Mérida se armó con su arco y una flecha, comenzándole a disparar con furia al dragón. Aterrado ante esta escena, y bastante impactado debo agregar, Hipo intentó detener a Mérida poniéndose en el camino entre sus flechas y su querido Furia Nocturna. Enfadada, la pelirroja le ordenó que se moviese, sin dejar de apuntar en su dirección. Chimuelo, que ahora también había malinterpretado la situación, vio a Mérida apuntando a su amo con un arma letal y, como era de esperarse, corrió en defensa de su amo.

Chimuelo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, quien no dejaba de gritar de espanto. Con rapidez y sin demasiado esfuerzo, inmovilizó a la joven bajo sus patas, preparado para disparar una de sus poderosas bolas de fuego directo hacia su cabeza. Hipo le gritaba órdenes a Chimuelo, pero el dragón parecía no escucharlo sino hasta el último segundo, en cual tuvo que desviar su ataque hacia un montón de árboles para que no hiriese a la jovencita.

Aterrada, Mérida forcejeó en vano contra el dragón, haciendo que éste se molestara y le gruñera. Su amo le ordenó que la soltase y, como era de esperarse, Chimuelo obedeció. Hipo corrió para ayudar a Mérida que ahora además de estar aterrada estaba confundida y muy molesta.

-¿Por qué…- Se detuvo para tomar aire.- ¿Por qué demonios ese dragón te obedece?- Hipo le tendió la mano pero ella la rechazó.- ¿Acaso has domado un Furia Nocturna?- El tono en que Mérida le preguntaba aquello no era de asombro ni de enfado, sino de ofensa. El castaño asintió, haciendo que la pelirroja se levantara furiosa y caminara en dirección opuesta a él.

Volvemos al principio, en donde Mérida camina lo más rápido que puede lejos de Hipo mientras él intenta explicarle las cosas. Como no puede caminar tan apresuradamente y decir todo lo que quiere decir, toma a Mérida del brazo aunque ella se zafa con brutalidad.

-¡Suéltame!- Grita ella, aunque Hipo insiste.

-Déjame explicártelo, Chimuelo no quería lastimarte. Él simplemente me estaba defendiendo. É-él creía que tú me harías daño.- Mérida seguía caminando e Hipo intentaba seguirle el paso.

-¿Chimuelo?- Preguntó irónica.- ¿Acaso ahora las bestias que matan humanos poseen un nombre además de "demonios"?-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan terca, Mérida?- Ahora era Hipo quien comenzaba a enfadarse.- Te estoy diciendo que él no quería hacerte daño. Es más, no lo hizo. Está bien entrenado, todos los dragones en Berk lo están. Son inofensivos y resultó una gran ayuda para todos los habitantes de la isla. Es un gran amigo y se entenderán muy bien si le das una oportunidad.-

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a uno de esos "amigo", Hipo?- Mérida giró sobre sus talones, revelando que estaba más roja de lo habitual y con la furia desbordando sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.- ¡Han matado a cientos de humanos!-

-¡Y nosotros a miles de ellos!- Hipo se había puesto frente a frente con Mérida, revelando que le pasaba por casi una cabeza y media. Ella lo miraba a los ojos sin dejar esa furia de lado. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba? Al final, el castaño suspiró. Pelear no serviría de nada.- Mérida, sé que esto te resultará difícil de entender pero…- La tomó de los hombros, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y que su mirada volviese a ser cálida.- Los dragones no son malos.- En ese preciso instante, Chimuelo saltó de los arbustos mientras perseguía, como si lo haría un pequeño felino, a una mariposa.- Y mucho menos Chimuelo.- Mérida miraba con sospecha al animal, aunque también con cierta tristeza.

-Hipo, una de esas cosas fue la que me obligó a irme de mi hogar.- Mérida miró nuevamente a Chimuelo, quien ahora mantenía la vista perdida en la pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza.- Yo adoraba Berk. Tenía a todos mis amigos y familia. Si yo no me hubiese ido, habría evitado cientos de problemas y momentos dolorosos. Probablemente mi madre no estaría muriendo por una enfermedad pulmonar…- Mérida se tragó la angustia para poder continuar.- Y todo fue culpa de una de esas cosas.- Hipo se quedó anonadado. ¿La madre de Mérida estaba gravemente enferma?

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.- Le dijo con dulzura, ya que no sabía que otra cosa agregar. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Mérida e incluso era casi absurdo que ella siguiese significando algo grande para él. Pero verla tan triste lo destrozaba. Se sentía terrible por no poder hacer nada para evitarle el dolor. Miró a su alado amigo y luego volvió la vista hacia la pelirroja.- Quizá lo mejor sea que me vaya.- Mérida se sobresaltó.

-¡No!- Gritó, provocándole un pequeño respringo al dragón y a su domador.-¿Por qué quieres irte?- Dijo más calmada y un poco avergonzada.

-No quiero que te pongas ansiosa por la presencia de Chimuelo. Ya tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar y no quiero que sufras más.- Mérida sonrió, secándole algunas lágrimas que antes se le habían caído.

-Eres un tonto al creer que renunciaré a ti únicamente por un dragón.- Hipo se sonrojó al escuchar este comentario, pero lo ocultó mientras fingía acomodarse el cabello.- Ven, vamos a ver a la familia. Seguro mueren por volver a verte.- Mérida dio un vistazo rápido hacia Chimuelo, volviéndole la amargura a su timbre de voz.- Solo que él no podrá venir.- Hipo miró a su dragón a la vez que suspiraba.

-Tendrás que esconderte un par de días aquí en el bosque, amigo.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba para acariciar su cabeza.- Te traeré todo el pescado que quieras en cuento pueda.- Chimuelo ronroneó, no demasiado acuerdo con que su amo se fuese sin él con una pelirroja que casi lo había matado de un flechazo.- Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.- Chimuelo terminó por ceder e Hipo siguió a su joven amiga hasta su caballo.

-No será un dragón…- Dijo Mérida mientras subía al lomo de Angus.- Pero también es muy rápido.- Hipo subió detrás de Mérida bastante confiado, pensando que el caballo no podría igualar en nada a Chimuelo, pero cuando Mérida tiró de la riendas, el caballo salió tan bruscamente, que Hipo terminó en el suelo. Las risas alegres de la pelirroja fueron música para sus oídos.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Fergus al doctor de un clan vecino, uno que decían que era muy bueno, pero tampoco hacía milagros.

-No voy a mentirte, Fergus, tu esposa está muy grave. Al parecer su última gripe le ha provocado una infección en los pulmones y éstos comienzan a llenarse de sangre haciendo que se ahogue lentamente.- El Rey de Escocia suspiró con tristeza, iba a perder a su Reina y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.- Le he hecho una pequeño corte en su lateral derecho con la intención de quitar un poco del líquido de sus pulmones y ha salido a borbotones. Sobrevivirá un par de meses si revisamos periódicamente que los pulmones no se llenen de líquido, pero la sangre que se pierde es mucha y el proceso es muy doloroso. Si la infección no la mata, en el próximo invierno el frío y las enfermedades si lo harán.

-Gracias, Teodoro.- Le dijo y el doctor procedió a retirarse. Fergus ingresó tímido a la habitación que había compartido con su esposa tanto tiempo, pero que ahora ya no la sentía tan cálida como antes, sino que lúgubre.- Hola mi amor.- Le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado. Intentaba no mirar el pequeño corte en su lateral, que goteaba sangre hasta un cubo. Las damas de compañía que habían venido con el doctor se habían quedado a vigilar a la Reina, pero éstas se retiraron al ver ingresar al Rey.

-Fergus…- Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde…- Se interrumpió para tocer y quejarse por el dolor.- ¿Dónde está Mérida?

-No ha vuelto del bosque.- Le contestó mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Ve a buscarla. Estoy preocupada por ella.- Fergus sonrió.

-Es como si no la conocieras, Elinor.- La Reina sonrió.- Ella estará bien, vendrá a casa en cuanto se sienta lista.- Fergus desvió la mirada hacia el corte.- ¿Duele?- Le preguntó con cierta ignorancia.

-Como el infierno.- Intentó reír Elinor.- Solo espero estar lista para poder cenar con mi familia.

-El doctor me ha dicho que el proceso dura un par de horas, luego cocerán tu herida y te encontrarás mejor.- La Reina sonrió.

-No intentes engañarme, cariño.- Fergus se mantenía con el semblante entristecido.- Sé que esto no me curará.

-Pero te ayudará a sentirte mejor.- La interrumpió y justo cuando Elinor iba a contestarle algo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tímidamente, una de las enfermeras del doctor, que estaban vestidas con sedas blancas, asomó la cabeza.

-Disculpen por la interrupción, pero debo cerrar el corte de la Reina.- Ambos asintieron y Fergus se acomodó del otro lado de la cama para seguir tomando la mano de su Reina.

-Mérida lo tomó muy mal.- Dijo Elinor de repente.- Y yo que en un pasado llegué a pensar que Mérida me prefería muerta.- Fergus se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué dices, Elinor?- Le reprochó.- Mérida te ama, al igual que yo, al igual que los niños.

-Y yo los amo con toda mi alma.- La enfermera insertó la ajuga en la piel de la Reina provocándole un quejido.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó con educación.

-Está bien, querida, continúa.- Fergus miró a su esposa con tristeza. Ella siempre había sido la fuerte, la que organizaba toda su vida. ¿Qué haría sin ella?- Solo quería ver a Mérida casada. Quería verla feliz y protegida. Quería asegurarme de que nunca le pasaría nada.- Comentó triste.

-Y la verás, Elinor.- La Reina rió con un poco de ironía.

-Esa niña está demasiado ocupada siendo "libre" como para contraer matrimonio ahora mismo. Además, quiero que sea con un hombre que ella de verdad ame. Sé que en el pasado quería obligarla a casarse por conveniencia, pero ahora entendí que estaba equivocada. Yo me casé contigo porque eras el amor de mi vida, me hacías ver la vida con otros ojos. No quiero que Mérida se sienta presionada, quiero que escoja correctamente, pero para ello necesitará mucho tiempo. Tiempo que yo no tengo.- Fergus suspiró. La enfermera terminó de coser la herida y prosiguió a ayudar a la Reina a ponerse de pie. Con ayuda de la otra enfermera la vistieron adecuadamente para la cena y pronto la radiante Reina estaba caminando sobre sus tacones con la postura excelente que la caracterizaba. Pero le dolía. Sentía que su cuerpo gritaba ayuda, aunque no lo desmostarse.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes dejaron descansar al caballo de su rápido andar casi un kilómetro antes del castillo. Tenían tanto de qué hablar que no sabían si tendrían el tiempo suficiente como para contarse todo el uno al otro. Mérida, con su habitual energía inagotable, era la que mantenía el ambiente infantil en todo aquello.

-Y luego, mi madre era un oso. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Hipo rió y negó con la cabeza.- Fue tan extraño… ¡Y mi padre quería matarla! Él pensó que el oso, mi madre, había matado a… ¿Mi madre? En fin, ella salió corriendo del castillo y corrió hacia el bosque. La seguí, ya que no tenía idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer…- Hipo la escuchaba con atención pero al mismo tiempo su mente no podía parar de sentirse culpable por algo.

Mérida no había cambiado nada. Era tal cual y como la recordaba, con ese entusiasmo, alegría y hábitos de una niña pequeña. Ella había mantenido su inocencia y alegría, e Hipo no podía parar de sentir que él había perdido la suya. Al ver a la pelirroja contar aquella historia con tanta pasión, le dio algo de vergüenza imaginarse contándole su historia de cómo domó a Chimuelo. Era un relato que había contado tantas veces que ya le parecía aburrido y en las últimas veces ni si quiera se había esmerado en captar la atención de aquel o aquellos que la escuchan. Se sentía… un adulto. Cada vez se estaba pareciendo más a su padre, mientras que Mérida cada vez se parecía más a ella misma. Cuando la miraba, solo pesaba en aquella hermosa niña que le había robado su corazón hace tantos años, pero ahora se sentía triste porque él no era el mismo de antes.

-¿Hipo?- Preguntó Mérida al ver que su captor no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.- ¿Todo va bien?- Arqueó una ceja. Hipo sonrió y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Sí estoy bien.- Forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?- Preguntó la chica con inocencia, revelando en sus ojos algo de decepción.

-¡No!- Se sobresaltó Hipo, poniéndose nervioso al pensar que la había ofendido.- Disculpa Meri, es solo que…- Suspiró.- Es que sigues igual y yo… Solo mírame, soy diferente y eso por alguna razón me molesta.- ¿Desde cuándo era tan abierto y sincero con alguien? Ni si quiera podía expresar esa sinceridad con Astrid o con su padre.

-No estás diferente, Hipo… Solo estás más…- Mérida se interrumpió. Estuvo al borde de decir "apuesto". Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, pero gracias a su cabello pudo disimularlo un poco.

-¿Estoy más… qué?- Preguntó Hipo algo confundido.

-Más cubierto de metal que de piel.- Intentó zafarse la pelirroja.- Solo mira esa armadura tuya. No estamos en ninguna guerra, no hay necesidad de llevarla.- Hipo notó que la pelirroja bromeaba y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.- ¿Y tu cabello? ¿Acaso en Berk está de moda que los hombres usen cortes de mujer?- Hipo volvió a sonreír y eso hacía sentir muy bien a Mérida.- Oh y por su puesto está el hecho de que domas dragones. ¿A caso no te conformabas con domar caballos? ¿De verdad tenían que ser dragones?- El castaño soltó una gran carcajada, sintiéndose aliviado de haber compartido con su gran amiga su pesar y que ella lo haya resuelto en tan pocas palabras.

-Ya entendí.- Le dijo.- Pero tienes que admitir que me veo más guapo.- Mérida rió, tomándolo del brazo para hacer que avanzara.

-Vale, no exageres.- Hipo miró a la pelirroja que lo llevaba a rastras del brazo. Qué bien se sentía tenerla cerca. Su voz. Su tacto. Todo a su alrededor lo reconfortaba. Era más perfecta de lo que recordaba y eso lo asustaba mucho. Se mentía a sí mismo diciendo que lo único que sentía por ella era aprecio, ese aprecio que alguna vez sintió de pequeño, pero era obvio que había algo más además que simplemente cariño entre ellos. Había algo especial, pero averiguar qué era traería más consecuencias que virtudes e Hipo ni Mérida estaban bien emocionalmente como para pasar por todo ese dolor que tomar ese camino comprometía.

Pero estos dos jóvenes no están próximos a rendirse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Lamento tardar tanto en poner ésto, pero bueno, soy muy colgada y casi nunca me doy cuenta de nada...**

**Especiales agradecimientos a: **

**-Utatane Armstrong**

**-Paolabaez**

**-LittleDragonAmazon**

**Por dejarme unos hermosos Reviews y Favoritos, en serio me alegra muchísimo que os agrade la historia y solo con saber que ustedes la apoyan hace que seguir adelante sea aún más fácil y divertido para mí. Sigo haciendo esto por ustedes... ¡Un besazo! ¡Y miles de gracias! **

**También agradecer a:**

**-trueloveofredheads**

**-Avatar Baru **

**Por dejarme vuestros Favoritos... ¡Millones de gracias! Siempre recalco que son los lectores quienes hacen una historia, puesto que yo sin ustedes no soy una escritora, sino simplemente una persona que escribe para sí misma. ¡Ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir adelante! ¡Simplemente gracias!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos 3 **


	5. Capítulo 4: Una madre jamás olvida

**¡Fav si os gusta la historia, me da muchísimos ánimos para seguir adelante!**

**Adoro saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, así que si tenéis tiempo y ganitas, dejadme un Review :3 Adoro leerlos!**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfrutad del capítulo 4!**

**-Capítulo 4: Una madre jamás olvida-**

Se encontraban ya en el pueblo que rodeaba el palacio de Dunbroch. Los pueblerinos reconocían a la hermosa y joven princesa de su reino, pero no al joven de extrañas apariencias que la acompañaba. Algunos dirigieron miradas furiosas hacia el joven sin siquiera saber por qué razón. Mérida, como siempre perdida en su mundo, poco notó aquel comportamiento de su gente mientras que seguía parloteando historias sobre todo aquello que recordaba. Incluso Angus comenzó a ponerse incómodo, mientras que ella seguía sin percatarse de nada.

-Meri…- La llamó Hipo en un susurro.

-Dime.- Dijo ella sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira como si te estuviera llevando de rehén?- Mérida se detuvo y observó a su alrededor. Todo el mundo los observaba y había un inquietante silencio aterrador. Mérida sonrió incómoda para su público enfadado y saludó brevemente antes de seguir caminando a toda prisa.

Ya casi llegando al castillo, depositaron a Angus en su establo, dándole por su ardo trabajo de traer a dos personas (Una con una pesada armadura) lo más rápido posible a casa, tres merecidas zanahorias. El caballo relinchó de alegría a lo que estiraba el cuello para que el jinete de dragones le acariciara el cabello.

-Le agradas.- Dijo Mérida mientras sonreía con ternura.

-Es solo porque tengo las zanahorias.- Se encogió de hombros Hipo, un poco apenado.

-No, al contrario.- Mérida desvió la mirada hacia Angus, quien cerraba los ojos por el placer que le provocaban las caricias de Hipo.- Mi padre lo rescató de unos cazadores que criaban esta especie de caballos con brutalidad. Según lo que me dijo, lo separaron de su madre al nacer para someterlo a duros entrenamientos. Solo lo dejaban verla para que se alimentara.- Suspiró a la vez que el caballo desvió su atención a las zanahorias.- Su madre se rompió una pata y la sacrificaron, no para que no sufriera, sino que ya no les servía una yegua que no podía andar. Era peso muerto y no tenían tiempo para cargar con ella.- Angus, como si se sintiese perturbado por la historia, le dio la espalda a ambos. Hipo miraba con atención a la joven, que parecía tan dolida por la historia como su corcel.- Angus llegó a mis brazos poco después de eso. Algunos lo acusaron de indomable y violento, pero mi padre siempre fue muy apegado a los caballos y negó la posibilidad de sacrificarlo. No confiaba en nadie. No permitía que nadie lo alimentase. Rechazaba todo tipo de muestras de afecto. Mi padre decía que el mismo caballo estaba intentando matarse.- Mérida suspiró.- Hasta que lo encontré. Yo era solo una niña y creo que fue mi inocencia la que evitó que él se sintiera amenazado.- Sonrió levemente.- Nadie podía creerlo. Una jovencita de nueve años había logrado domar a lo indomable.- El corcel se acercó al castaño, dejando que éste lo acariciase.- Desde entonces somos inseparables y ha aprendido a vivir con tranquilidad cerca de los humanos. Pero aún así, Hipo, jamás acepta premios que no sean de mis manos. No bebe ni come alimentos que son servidos por los demás. Ni hablar de que nadie además de mi puede acariciarlo.- Sonrió.- Le agradas, lo cual es envidiable.- Hipo le sonrió al caballo. No entendía por qué, pero nunca se había sentido tan halagado. Quizá habría sido la sinceridad de Mérida al confesar que le sentía cierta envidia por ya no ser la única a la cual Angus le tenía afecto, pero tampoco parecía enfadada, sino aliviada.

-¡Mérida!- Se escuchó brevemente la voz de su madre a lo lejos.- ¡¿Eres tú?!- Gritaba ésta.- ¡La cena ya está lista!- Mérida le dio una última caricia a Angus, la cual éste recibió con alegría, y tomó a Hipo del brazo para acarrearlo hasta adentro.

* * *

El palacio era muy cálido por dentro. A pesar de la tristeza que había pasado los últimos días allí, Mérida sentía una extraña sensación de alegría al ingresar a su hogar nuevamente. Una alegría que parecía tener algo que ver con su nuevo invitado.

-¿Quieres librarte de toda esa basura antes de cenar?- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su armadura.

-Desde que nos hemos encontrado has estado en contra de mi nuevo atuendo.- Rió el castaño.

-Puede ser.- Sonrió.- Es que te deja demasiado atractivo y las chicas de por aquí son unas fieras.- Mérida lo había dicho en forma de broma, como un colegueo entre viejos amigos, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente tras ese comentario. Hipo no se quedó atrás. La palabra "atractivo" mencionado por esos labios carmesí le provocaba que su estómago se contrajera. Ambos intentaron disimularlo, obviamente, pero la esencia del momento se había quedado en el aire.- B-bueno, te mostraré tu habitación.- Dijo la pelirroja y avanzó rápidamente, seguido por un Hipo con demasiadas emociones nuevas encontradas y una conciencia no del todo limpia.

* * *

Elinor dibujó en su rostro el espanto en persona. No podía estar pasando de nuevo, creía que en todos estos años había mantenido a Mérida a salvo, pero no, el mal la había hallado de nuevo.

-Gracias Erasmus.- Dijo casi sin aliento.- Me ocuparé de este asunto.

-Lamento tener que darle tan amargas noticias, su majestad, incluso sabiendo de su inestable salud; pero me pareció incorrecto ocultarle este tipo de información sabiendo lo importante que es para usted su hija.- La Reina alzó la vista hacia el joven herrero del pueblo, un amigo cercano a su hija. Noble, apuesto y un gran caballero. Elinor le tiene un gran aprecio, pero en ese momento lo detestaba por haberle traído tan malas noticias.

-Entiendo.- Contestó la Reina.- Te agradezco de todos modos.- El joven hizo una leve reverencia ante la Reina y se retiró de la habitación.

¿Cómo es que podía tener tan mala suerte? Primero fue su salud, luego la tristeza de su hija y ahora el peligro de ésta. Elinor se enderezó, apretó los puños y se dispuso a seguir con la idea de cenar en familia, incluso sabiendo que quizá no sea la cena más agradable de todas. Conociendo a Mérida, reaccionaría mal ante la noticia. Pero ella no lo entiende, Elinor solo quiero que esté a salvo. Ella no sabe las historias que se cuentan por Berk, mientras que su madre sí. Un domador de dragones, jinete de un Furia Nocturna. Mérida tendría que estar severamente mal de la cabeza si cree que su madre permitirá que corra semejante riesgo.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Mérida se arregló para cenar. Se dio un baño, se puso uno de sus vestidos elegantes, intentó arreglar su cabello e incluso se hecho algo de perfume. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se decía a sí misma que únicamente quería estar bien vestida para complacer a su madre, ya que siempre había soñado con una Mérida respetuosa que comiera con la boca cerrada y dejara las armas en su cuarto. Sí, eso era. Únicamente para complacer a su madre. Nada tenía que ver con un castaño que dormía en el cuarto de invitados.

-Claro que no.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo.- Es solo por mi madre, estoy segura.- Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.- ¿A quién engaño?- Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.- No es por mamá y debería darme vergüenza ponerla como excusa.- Parecía una loca hablando sola, pero no tenía idea de con quién podía tratar ese asunto más que con ella misma.

Se vio interrumpida por unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Sí, adelante.- Dijo ella mientras terminaba por ponerse los zapatos.

Hipo asomó la cabeza con timidez, sintiéndose incómodo por irrumpir en la habitación de la joven, pero no conocía nada más en el castillo y, para ser honestos, sentía algo de miedo de perderse. Mérida sonrió al verlo, indicándole que todo estaba en orden.

Al verla, su corazón dio un vuelco. Simplemente no pudo dejar de mirarla, estaba más hermosa que nunca… Si es que eso era posible. Se tomó la libertad de admirar su belleza sin temor a sentirse avergonzado, puesto que ella rebuscaba algo en su escritorio sin prestarle demasiada atención al atónito joven parado en su puerta. Hipo sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, dejándolo boquiabierto y confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Mérida le provocaba esa reacción?

Fácil: Desde siempre.

Mientras la observaba ponerse unos pendientes, recordó aquella sensación de temor que sentía cuando era tan solo un niño. Esa sensación de miedo de decir algo tonto y quedar como tal, esa sensación de terror al pensar en Mérida con otro chico, esa sensación de profunda tristeza cuando ella abandonó la isla aquella fría noche.

La pelirroja terminó de alinear los últimos detalles para dirigirle una mirada algo avergonzada a Hipo. Él tenía sus ojos verdes calvados en ella y, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba. Se sentía victoriosa, como si hubiese logrado su objetivo. No fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron cuando Hipo desvió la mirada, terriblemente apenado por ser tan obvio ante su amiga. Porque eso era lo único que eran. Amigos.

La palabra le sabía a vinagre.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella mientras se le acercaba, intentado ocultar su profunda satisfacción.- Ahora si eres un poco más el Hipo de antes.- El castaño sonrió y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.- Te dije que parte del problema era la armadura.

Hipo vestía una camisa verde pantanoso como la que solía usar hace años, pero sin ese horroroso chaleco de cuero marrón. Lo combinaba con unos pantalones negros bastante sueltos pero apretados en las pantorrillas. Se sentía cómodo, aunque un poco más vulnerable, como si su armadura representara la valentía y hombría que había tenido recientemente. Ahora, con esa vestimenta, se sentía un poco más… Hipo.

-Me siento extraño.- Confesó. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Me gusta.- Dijo con tanta sencillez que Hipo dudó si tomar aquello como un ligue. Se sonrojó de todas formas, pero gracias a la colorada luz que ofrecían las antorchas y velas del lugar, casi ni se le notó. Casi.- ¿Te pongo incómodo?- Se preocupó Mérida.

-¡No! ¡No!- Se sobresaltó Hipo.- P-para nada.- Sonrió incómodamente.- Somos amigos, ¿no es así?-

-Sí.- Afirmó Mérida con poco entusiasmo.- Amigos.- Mencionar aquella palabra le dejó un nudo gigante en la garganta.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes amigos no fueron los primeros en llegar a la mesa. Desde la escalera principal podían admirar a su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, a su madre a su derecha y a sus tres hermanos sentados a la izquierda de su madre. Todos charlaba alegremente, sin si quiera tocar la comida. Mérida sabía que la estaban esperado, pero se sorprendió al notar que había dos platos colocados a la izquierda de su padre. Uno para ella y otro para Hipo. ¿Cómo se habían enterado la llegada de su amigo?

De todas formas, decidió dejar el suspenso hasta el final para darle una sorpresa a su padre, quien seguramente estaría feliz de ver a Hipo luego de tantos años.

Le indicó a su amigo que se mantuviera oculto hasta que ella se lo indicara y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Se madre esbozó una sonrisa al verla.

-¡Ya era hora!- Dijo alegremente. Mérida sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar, no sin antes besar la mejilla de su madre y de su padre. Elinor notó la elegancia de su hija y sintió un temor enorme. Mérida jamás se arreglaba para cenar, su preocupación por su imagen solo podía ser por una razón. Una razón castaña, de ojos verdes y venida de Berk.- Mérida, que grata sorpresa.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Aseada, arreglada y sin armas en la mesa. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- La joven princesa simplemente sonrió.

-Es cierto…- Dijo Fergus, su padre.- ¿A qué se debe tu repentino interés por ser educada?- Los tres trillizos soltaron una carcajada ahogada.

-Fergus.- Lo regañó Elinor.- Supongo que al fin todas mis lecciones sobre cómo ser una princesa dieron sus frutos.- Mérida tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

-Todos ustedes están exagerando.- Dijo con la boca llena.- No estoy tan arreglada, simplemente me di un baño.

-¡Y qué baño!- Exclamó uno de sus hermano, la similitud entre los tres era tal que le costó reconocer de quién se trataba.- Resulta que eras humana.

-JA, JA.- Exageró la pelirroja.- ¿Desde cuándo eres comediante?- Su hermano la miró con suficiencia. Mérida se puso seria.- En fin, hoy tenemos un invitado.- Los hermanos de Mérida sonrieron de oreja a oreja.- Y no, pequeños mocosos, ni se les ocurra hacer comentarios de más. Es solo un amigo.- Tuvo una ligera dificultad al decir lo último.

-¿Es alguien que ya conocemos?- Quiso saber la ya enterada Elinor.

-Probablemente.- Canturreó Mérida con desinterés mientras observaba la manzana.- Pero dudo que lo recuerden.- Fergus arqueó una ceja.

-Hija mía, me estás matando con el suspenso. ¿Ya podemos saber quién es?-

-Está bien.- Sonrió Mérida al ver la ansiedad de su padre.- Oh, invitado misterioso. ¿Por qué no bajas y le enseñas a mi familia quién eres?- Hipo entendió aquello como su señal.

Elinor estaba demasiado tensa. Arrugaba su vestido entre sus puños por debajo de la mesa, mientras que su rostro mostraba total intriga por saber quién era el muchacho que su hija traía a cenar a casa. Lo único que quería era confirmar lo que Erasmus le había dicho, puesto que aquella realidad era demasiado mala como para ser cierta. ¿De verdad había regresado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso vino en busca de Mérida?

Hipo bajó las escaleras demasiado despacio como para mantener el suspenso en la sala por un minuto más. Al revelar su rostro ante la familia Vikinga, pudo ver diferentes reacciones. Confusión por parte de los tres pequeños de entre diez y doce años sentados frente a Mérida, quienes supuso que eran sus hermanos, aunque nunca había mencionado que éstos eran trillizos. Asombro en el rostro del envejecido Fergus, quien lo miraba con una expresión iluminada y la boca semi abierta, como si hubiese suspirado profundamente. Mérida lo observaba con orgullo, como si hubiese traído a casa un trofeo de cacería.

Pero detrás de su encantadora amiga, un par de ojos verdes oscuros lo miraban con intenso odio. A pesar de que el rostro de Elinor permanecía intacto de alguna señal de desagrado, sus ojos irradiaban furia, dejando a Hipo dudoso de seguir avanzando.

La Reina no logró contenerse y golpeó la mesa fuertemente, volcando la copa de vino de su marido. Se levantó de su asiento haciendo que la silla volara hacia atrás, dejando a todos atónitos y confundidos.

-Mérida, ¿qué hace él aquí?- La princesa estaba más que asombrada, estaba atónita y terriblemente confundida. Hipo se encontraba igual que ella, aunque en el fondo sentía además algo de temor, no de la Reina, sino de lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

-M-mamá, él es Hipo. Mi amigo. El de Berk.- Intentó explicarse apresuradamente Mérida, como si aquello fueran palabras que Elinor deseaba escuchar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en nuestro hogar luego de todo lo que nos has obligado a pasar?- Elinor se dirigía hacia Hipo, aunque éste no sabía qué diablos contestar.

-Y-yo…- Comenzó.

-¡Silencio!- Le ordenó Elinor.- No te he dado permiso para que hablaras.- Fergus tomó el brazo de su Reina con cariño, intentado que se calmara.- ¡No me toques, Fergus!- Gritó, completamente enloquecida.- ¡Exijo que alguien me explique qué hace él aquí!- Mérida, instintivamente, se apresuró a colocarse frente a Hipo, con una mano levantada hacia su madre, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Yo lo he invitado, mamá.- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.- Pensé que su visita sería de tu agrado.

-¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa?!- Elinor estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia su hija, pero su esposo la detuvo tomándola de los hombros. La Reina no dejaba de mirar con desprecio al joven invitado.- ¡Por su culpa casi mueres aquella noche! ¡Estás loca si crees que será bienvenido en mi castillo!- Mérida respiraba agitadamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Elinor, relájate.- Le dijo Fergus en un susurro.- Recuerda tu salud.

-¡Me importa muy poco mi salud si es que mi familia está en peligro!- Respondió con agresividad.

-Es solo un muchacho indefenso, querida, no puede hacernos daño.- Retomó el Rey con paciencia.

-¿Indefenso?- Elinor comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada.- Un muchacho indefenso con un Furia Nocturna bajo sus órdenes.- Mérida se quedó atónita, ella se había enterado de aquello hace tan solo unas horas. ¿Cómo podía su madre saber aquello? Su padre tampoco parecía demasiado asombrado.- Fergus, ¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esta locura?- Susurraba Elinor mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Cálmate, Elinor.- Ver llorar a su madre por su culpa le rompió el corazón. Mérida dejó que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran y ahora el que se sentía peor era el joven castaño a su espalda. Hipo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena, se sentía terrible. Elinor lloraba, Mérida lloraba y Fergus mantenía el semblante entristecido. Parecía imposible que aquella familia estuviese haciendo chistes hace tan solo algunos minutos atrás.

-Mérida, por favor, aléjate de él.- Le suplicó Elinor a su hija.- Sabes que solo deseo tu seguridad.- La joven pelirroja estaba demasiado confundida. Odiaba ver a su madre de esa forma, pero por alguna razón sentía que alejarse de Hipo la lastimaría aún más. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.- Mérida. Por favor.- Suplicaba su madre entre sollozos. Hipo no deseaba ver a la madre de Mérida de esa forma, pero sentía la necesidad de tomar a la joven princesa en sus brazos y sacarla de aquella situación tan horrible.

-Mamá, no me hagas esto.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras otras lágrimas exigían lugar en sus mejillas.- No vuelvas a separarnos.- Elinor simplemente extendió la mano hacia su hija, como intentando alcanzarla, mientras que ella seguía retrocediendo hasta dar con el cuerpo quieto y tenso del castaño.

Hipo no lo hizo a propósito. No lo hizo pensando. Simplemente lo hizo porque pensó que sería lo correcto. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la suave y delicada mano de su amiga; y la tomó. Mérida, sin si quiera prestar atención a este acto, reafirmó su agarre, sorprendiendo a Hipo en el acto.

El rostro de Elinor pasó de ser de tristeza absoluta a ira máxima.

-¡Mérida! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Le ordenó su madre, recordándole aquella noche en la que ella obedeció, obligándose a sí misma a dejar a Hipo ir. Esta vez, sería diferente.

-No.- Dijo, tomando con fuerza la mano de su amigo. No lo volvería a perderle otra vez.

-¡Mérida!- Chilló su madre, comenzando a caminar furiosa hacia la joven pareja de amigos.

Fue suficiente para que la pelirroja tomase la iniciativa y corriera fuera del castillo de la mano del joven domador de dragones.

* * *

**Buenas a todos, lamento no poder responder sus comentarios hoy, pero lo haré si o si el próximo capítulo...**

**¡Estas semanas han sido terribles!**

**Y no quería retrasar más su lectura, por lo que estoy publicando esto a las apuradas...**

**¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!**

**Intentaré regresar a la rutina (Ahora que las aguas están más calmas) de 1 capítulo por fin de semana**

**¡Un besazo!**

**¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!**


End file.
